


Closing the gap

by heyhay13



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyhay13/pseuds/heyhay13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke sends a gift to Rin while he's abroad in Australia to make their long distance relationship a bit more intimate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing the gap

                Rin sat at his desk with his laptop in front of him, listening to his Skype beep as he waited for Sousuke to answer his call. When the brunette finally came on screen, Rin couldn’t help but smile.   
                “Hey there,” he said and Sousuke gave a little wave. Rin could tell he was in his dorm, though it looked like his roommate was gone.

                “How’s it going down there?” He asked and the redhead let out a sigh, swiveling in his chair a bit.

                “Finals are coming up… and with how hard my coach has been pushing us, it feels like I don’t have any time left to do anything,” He whined and Sousuke chuckled at the pouty look his boyfriend made. “Sorry for not being able to call you as much” Rin added.

                “It’s fine Rin, really. Both of us are really busy right now, university has been kicking my ass.” Sousuke told him. Rin didn’t immediately reply, just taking a moment to look at him. It made his heart ache a little, wishing that Sousuke was here with him.

                “…I miss you.” He said quietly and Sousuke offered him a soft smile.

                “I miss you too Rin.” He told him sweetly and the two of them sat in a comfortable smile before Rin remembered why he had even called in the first place. He picked up the opened brown package sitting on his desk.

                “So what’s up with this?” he asked, holding it up for Sousuke to see and he smiled.

                “Ah, you finally got it. I was starting to worry it got lost in the mail or something” he said. Inside the box was all kinds of little things, including Rin’s favorite sour candies and some of the snacks he loved. There were also letters and pictures from Gou, mostly of Iwaboti’s new swim team, but some were also of Haru and Makoto when the boys had visited Iwaboti over fall break. His sister had even visited Samezuka to get a few pictures and notes from Nitori and Momo. “Your sister helped me put it all together.” Sousuke told him.

                “I can’t believe how much stuff you shoved in here,” Rin laughed, looking through it again. He had already had the chance to read most of the letters, but there was one thing that he hadn’t touched yet. At the very bottom of the box was a rectangular box that was wrapped up separately. It was labeled, clearly in Sousuke’s hand writing, not to open it until later. Rin plucked the odd package from the bottom of the box.

                “So what’s up with this then?” he asked, turning it over in his hand. He had no idea what it was, or why he wasn’t supposed to open it yet. It wasn’t like his birthday or Christmas were that close yet. When he looked back at Sousuke on the screen, there was a darker glint in his teal eyes.

                “You can open it now.” Sousuke told him. Rin gave him a questioning look but he did so, ripping through the paper covering it. Sousuke shifted as he did, leaning so his chin was resting on his hand but Rin could see a smirk on his lips as he opened it.

                “…Sousuke… what is this?” Rin asked when he pulled the paper away. He felt his cheeks heating up as he could easily tell what it was, he just couldn’t quite believe Sousuke had sent it to him. The package was white and pink with the words “ _Hera by LovePalz_ ” written across it in English.

                “Well, I thought I could make some of our Skype calls a bit more… “interactive”” Sousuke told him as Rin opened up the box to remove the dark purple cylinder toy inside. Rin’s face was starting to get as red as his face as he twisted the top part of the cylinder and it came off to reveal the dildo attached to the lower section of it.

                “You got me a sex toy?” he asked, still a little surprised.

                “Yeah, but it’s better than that,” Sousuke said, reaching over to pull something off his own desk that Rin couldn’t see. “If you turn it on, it connects to the internet,” he started to explain.

                “Why the hell would it do that?” Rin snapped quickly.

                “So it can connect to mine.” Sousuke replied, holding up another cylinder that was dark blue. “It will transmit my movements to yours, and yours will make the tightness of mine change.” He finished explaining and the thought went straight to Rin’s crotch.

                “No way” Rin muttered, looking back down at the toy, surprised something like this actually existed.

                “So do you want to try it or not?” Sousuke asked him.

                “Y-Yeah” Rin admitted with an eager nod. Sousuke smiled and Rin got up, going over to his door and he locked it just to be sure he wouldn’t be interrupted. He went back over and picked his laptop and the toy up, taking it over to his bed.

                “How do you want to start?” Rin asked him.

                “Strip” Sousuke ordered and his tone made Rin cock twitch. He got back up off the bed, turning his laptop so the camera could clearly see him as he started with his shirt. The grey V neck went over his head and to the floor then Rin turned around as he undid his pants. He slid them down slowly, blending down as he slipped out of his jeans, looking back to see Sousuke watching intently and it only turned him on more.

                “All the way?” Rin asked with a bit of a teasing smile.

                “All the way.” Sousuke replied, undoing his own shirt as he watched Rin hook the waist band of his boxers and pull them down just as tauntingly slow as he had with his pants. He went to his dresser, pulling out a bottle of lube before he crawled back onto his bed, already half hard just from Sousuke watching him.

                “You too,” Rin whined and Sousuke smiled a bit before standing up and taking his own pants off, but left his boxer briefs on. Rin didn’t press him about it though as he opened up the lube bottle and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers.

                “Turn around.” Sousuke told him. Rin obeyed, turning around for him. He bent over, supporting himself with his free hand so his ass was nicely on display for his boyfriend. He was blushing again, a little embarrassed to be this exposed to Sousuke over a camera. Taking his fingers though, Rin reached back and started lightly probing at his entrance, heartbeat picking up and his erection growing as he slipped the first finger inside himself.

                “You look so perfect like this” Sousuke groaned with a gruff tone in his voice as Rin prepped himself, adding a second finger when Sousuke praised him.

                “I-I wish you were here… doing this…” Rin moaned as he scissored his fingers, completely hard by now but it still wasn’t quite the same as Sousuke fingering him. Sousuke let out a laugh from the other side.

                “Yeah me too.” he agreed before the redhead cried out and buried his face in his pillow as he curled his fingers and found his prostate. Precum started dripping down onto his sheets as he added a third finger, thrusting them inside himself desperately. It’d been a while since he last done this and he was getting impatient.

                “Don’t get too carried away.” Sousuke said, bringing Rin back to reality as he pulled his fingers out and turned around to face Sousuke again. He was palming the thick bulge in his briefs. When Rin turned to face them, he pulled them down to release his cock. “Ready to try this?” he asked Rin.

                “I think so,” he replied, picking up the purple toy again. He turned it on as Sousuke did the same. Once they linked up, Rin propped himself up on his knees so he could face Sousuke while they did this. He took the toy and placed in beneath him, lining it up with his entrance while Sousuke took his.

                “Alright, ready?” Sousuke asked him, looking up at Rin.

                “Y-Yeah,” Rin replied, a bit nervous about how it would work. He slowly lowered himself down onto it, watching as Sousuke pulled his part down around his cock. A moment later, Rin cried out as the toy pushed deeper inside him.

                “F-Fuck… Rin…” Sousuke groaned and Rin suddenly laughed a bit. “What?” he asked

                “Nothing… I-I just didn’t think it would really work…” Rin panted. Sousuke smirked at him.

                “Oh really?” he teased before snapping his hips up and Rin moaned as the dildo thrusted up into him.

                “Ah-! S-Sousuke…” he whined out as Sousuke kept going. He started out with a slower pace, but it was one that made the toy press in hard and deep. Rin rocked his hips, clenching around it more and heard Sousuke groan in response.

                “M-More!” Rin panted, taking his own length in one hand, stroking himself a little before Sousuke sped up. “ahh…” he gasped, feeling his climax building when he adjusted it so that the toy started hitting his prostate almost every time.

                “Like that?” Sousuke grunted and Rin nodded quickly.

                “Y-Yes! I-I’m close…” he breathed, starting to stroke himself in time with Sousuke’s movements.

                “Me too… C-Come on and cum for me Rin” Sousuke told him and Rin had to dig his free hand into his sheets to keep himself upright as he went even faster.

                “Sou-Sousuke!” Rin cried out as he came, cum coating his hand as well as getting on his chest and sheets. He moaned again softly as he felt the toy still moving inside him for a few more hard thrusts before Sousuke groaned out his name on the other side of the screen as he came as well. For a few minutes they both were quiet except for heavy panting as the two boys caught their breath. Eventually Rin shifted so he could slip the toy out. He ran his clean hand through his hair, brushing back the bangs that had stuck to his face.

                “That was…pretty great.” Rin admitted, smiling at Sousuke.

“Would’ve been better if it was really you.” Sousuke purred back.

“Well I’ll be home soon, just a few more weeks,” Rin promised. “But… thanks for sending this. It’s definitely better than just doing it myself.” he said with a light blush, but he really was happy about it.

“No problem.” Sousuke replied.

“I need to go get cleaned up… I’ll call you tomorrow?” Rin said, feeling a little on the gross and sticky side now.

“Yeah, I’ll talk to you then,” Sousuke told him “I love you Rin” he added

“Love you too Sousuke” he said sweetly before pressing the end call button and closing his laptop.

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I heard about the Hera and Zeus toys (https://www.lovepalz.com/zeus-s-hera-s/), I haven't been able to get it out of my head that Rin would use it with his boyfriend while he was abroad in Australia.


End file.
